


In Blackgate 黑门假期（超级英雄没有假期）

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Undercover, but it's them all along
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>卧底任务到底算不算假期，超级英雄到底有没有假期？</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Blackgate 黑门假期（超级英雄没有假期）

**Author's Note:**

> 就是想写个监狱故事（。  
> 勾了警告是因为会有强暴/非自愿性行为描写，但并不是真的强暴/非自愿性行为，但是还是……

**_第一天，傍晚。_ **

 

“揍我。”乔·范·奥尔登说。

“什么？”足足五秒钟后本杰明·卡尔森才回他的话，一句从牙缝里挤出来的质疑。乔叹了口气。卡尔森的眼珠朝他的方向动了动，那抹蓝色很快沉没在了眉骨投下的阴影里。强壮的金发男人像是即将登台的拳击手般紧拧着皮肤下颤动的每一条肌肉，维持着自从放风开始就保持不变的那个怪异姿势。他向两边曲着腿，半坐半悬空在钢条焊接成的长凳上，似乎随时准备起身离开，又拿不定主意是否该坐得扎实一点，以便应对接下来可能发生的事情。

乔又叹了口气。他也维持着原本的姿势，站在卡尔森身后。借助对方巨大身形的遮掩，他不动声色地把手放在了卡尔森的肩膀上，力道轻缓像是想掸去一抹尘土。“揍我。”他又重复了一遍，目不转睛地盯着正穿过整个放风区朝他们走来的一小股囚犯，“揍我的脸。避开颧骨，别碰后脑。用上足够的力气，越用力越好。”他吸了一口气，依然没有移开视线，“相信我，我知道拳头落在哪里看起来最严重，却又没有那么痛。”

卡尔森侧过头向后瞥了他一眼，这次用的时间更长了些。悬在圆形领口上方的喉结上下移动了一下。“为什么我要——”

“现在就揍我。”乔压低声音，收紧手指，让迫近的警告从他指尖沉进卡尔森厚实的三角肌里，“如果你不想被他们手里那几个二十磅重的哑铃砸碎头骨的话。”

“但是……”卡尔森犹豫不决地再次向后瞥了他一眼。太多小动作了。乔不安地扭动着脚踝，他的鞋底在橡胶地面上擦出了刺耳的声音。太多足以暴露出他们计划的小动作。而他们面对的是一群老谋深算，经验十足的恶棍。那一对对浑浊眼球向外渗透出浓厚的肮脏欲望，像是壁炉顶壁上的污垢，黑沉沉地，没有一丝反光。他们一共有五个人。领头的那个从脖子到右手手背上密密麻麻地纹着铁青的图腾。乔看向卡尔森平放在铁凳上的拳头，关节泛白，手腕轻颤。他们和那群人中间没有任何阻拦，只有一片空荡荡的画着白色警戒线的墨绿色塑胶地面。仿佛锁定猎物的野狗，他们的敌人加快了脚步，摇头晃脑地朝他们走来，似乎急于将尖牙刺进猎物的筋肉之中。校场另一头的狱警耀武扬威地挥舞着警棍，试图把所有人驱赶进白线划定的区域内，却对即将发生的事情一无所知。

“揍我！”乔抬高了声音，他的关节因为用力而发白，他手指下的躯体紧绷得像是即将断裂的弦，那种紧绷几乎割疼了他，”揍我，卡尔森！用上你全身的力气，不然我发誓，你永远也别想再见到你的儿子——”

卡尔森猛地转过身，接着一个完美的右勾拳落在了他的脸颊上。乔几乎露出一个如释重负的微笑。他显然不应该在这种时候还能笑得出来的。但他并不那么担心。那个不合时宜的表情在下一秒就被剧痛带来的肌肉痉挛完美掩盖了过去。一切都是静默无声的。他能看到卡尔森浑身每一块肌肉的扭转和发力。卡尔森的第二拳像是一团滚热的火焰，降落在了他的胸口。有一瞬间他几乎没有感到疼痛，他被火焰向后推去，腾空，毫无重量地漂浮了一会儿，接着才落在了地上。

这时候他才开始感到痛。

卡尔森怒吼着掐住他的脖子，牢牢地压在他身上，像在征服一匹发狂的公牛。他们扭打着，翻滚着，一路撞进了人群之中。有人吹起了口哨，嬉笑着为他们喝彩。尖锐的哨声从不远处响起，狱警气急败坏地怒吼起来，“分开！你们两个！分开！”

通道外手持通讯器的狱警则大叫着向后退去，“C-4区发生囚犯斗殴！请求支援！重复一遍，C-4区……”

卡尔森的手从他的脖颈上松开了。乔刺耳地吸进一口气，接着像是快要呕吐出整个肺部一般剧烈地咳嗽起来。他用指尖擦过自己肿痛的咽喉，确信那里一定留下了两个漂亮的，整齐的，对称的手印。“ **操你！** ”他气急败坏地嘶吼道，狠狠推开了卡尔森。卡尔森垂着手，木然地顺着他的力道向后退了一步，似乎不敢相信自己刚刚做了什么。他的反应就像所有并不是天生反社会人格的暴力案件初犯者一样。乔眨了一下眼睛，在那一瞬间第一次真正确信卡尔森是清白的——并不是在说他在质疑布鲁斯的判断。但是。你知道的。自从他的父母死后，他实在很难信任任何一个被判处谋杀罪名的家伙。乔用手背擦去了嘴角的血沫。他的下唇被牙齿被割破了，嘴角已经飞快地肿胀起来，呼吸也有些困难。卡尔森的力气比他预料得还大。还好他已经尽量放松了下颌，不然他很可能已经丢掉了一两颗后槽牙。他踉跄了一下，装模作样地挥动拳头试图起身继续他们的打斗。他们的胸口撞在了一起，他的嘴唇贴在卡尔森的耳边，“你还好吗？”他用气音急促地问道，“你的伤口……”在狱警的合金棍子像是分开两只地下赌场的斗狗般强行把他们分开之前，卡尔森微弱地朝他点了点头，接着又摇了摇头。乔松了一口气。他的拳面擦过卡尔森的额头，但却什么也没有碰到。接着一个狱警便按着他的肩膀把他拖到了一边。另外两个狱警则一左一右捉住卡尔森的手臂，反扭到他身后。卡尔森象征性地挣扎了一下，便以放弃抵抗的姿势跪在了地上。

“本杰明·卡尔森，禁闭室，十二个小时。”体型壮硕的狱警长跨着大步走到他们面前，气急败坏地宣判道，“把他弄走。其他人，继续。晚餐二十分钟后开始。”

负责乔的狱警把他按在了长椅上，接着态度粗暴地拍打了一番他的四肢和脸颊，以确保他没有断骨或是错位。乔尽量放松了身体，任由对方毫无敬意地摆弄自己。在这里呆了还不到一天，他就已经几乎对这种程度的隐私侵犯感到习以为常了。他抬起眼睛，冷静地观察着他的袭击者像教皇般被狱警簇拥着离去的背影。短短几分钟里，卡尔森已经被拷上了手脚，两把电击枪一左一右抵着他的后背，一根沉重的警棍戳着他的后脑。就差一个面具，他就能变成汉尼拔·莱克特。

好极了。乔几乎忍不住微笑起来。

替他做检查的狱警嘟囔了几句脏话，从他身边站了起来。“你好得很。”那家伙没好气地说，把手在裤子上擦了两下，“见鬼，要不是我看到他发疯的样子，我还以为他刻意避开了所有要害部位呢。”乔吸了一口气，感到胸腔里涌起一股异动，一波酸甜的浪潮推到了他的喉间，催促他抬起头，向前方看去。而此刻已经走到双层密封门前的卡尔森恰好扭动着脖子，朝后看了一眼。他能看到卡尔森的眼睛中闪烁着即将沉没的落日，发暗的金砂斜落着把他们中间隔着的时空一分为二。天空的颜色像是奶油。他的室友抵抗住狱警的推搡，停下了脚步，似乎想在离开前对他说些什么。

而他实在不必。

 _你会没事的。_ 他用口型无声的说。他不确信卡尔森是否能读懂。但他尽量隐蔽地朝着他微笑了一下。 _相信我。_

卡尔森似乎叹了口气。高大的囚犯低下头，消失在了窄小的安全门内。

“你可以走了。”狱警说，用棍子戳了一下他的大腿，让他从恍惚中回过神来。

“谢了。”乔礼貌地回应道，曲起腿，从长凳上跳了下去。他的胸腔里弥漫着粗糙的疼痛，像是有人往里面塞了一个布满尖刺的球。

“不用。”狱警看也没看他一眼，“你也不是什么好东西，乔。这里没有人是。”

当然。乔耸了耸肩。当然。这里是 **黑门监狱** 。这里没有人是好人。

 **黑门** 这个名字的意义早已遗失在了先驱们只言片语的记载之中。有学者认为是东海岸的原住民最先这样称呼哥谭北面的黑礁石岛。但更多人现在相信它的本意是最初的传教士们取来用以隐射但丁所描述的地狱入口。从那时候起，黑门屿就是哥谭所有罪人的流放地。纵火犯，杀人犯，强奸犯和也许撒旦本尊在这个离地狱只有一步之遥的钢铁牢笼中争斗，撕咬，苟且偷生。

是的。四百年来，这里从没有过一个好人。这里 **不应该** 有好人。

这就是为什么他得确保本杰明·卡尔森会平安无事地离开这个地方。

他在黑门监狱才呆了不满一天，这里就已经发生了两起针对卡尔森的谋杀。一次是在昨天的午餐结束后。他用金属餐盘挡下了一把本该扎进卡尔森心脏的尖刀。还有一次是在走道上，有人关上了通往牢房区的安全门，还在地上洒满汽油，想来一次迅猛得冒烟的偷袭。但他及时拽着卡尔森改道去了工作车间，他们在那里平安无事地包装了一下午劣质火腿。有人买通了狱警和一些乐于收钱替人消灾的囚犯，试图在黑门监狱内置卡尔森于死地。

而他的任务是确保在今晚十二点之前，没有人能伤害卡尔森。

现在，他的任务提前完成了。乔心情愉快地朝着铁网走去。也许他还有机会在放风结束之前隔着层叠细密的网孔欣赏一下著名的黑门屿落日。隔离禁闭室是整座黑门监狱最封闭，守卫最森严的房间。韦恩工业设计并建造了整个禁闭室的封闭系统，一旦关闭大门并输入封锁指令后，只有达到指定的时间，禁闭室的门才能重新打开。而在封闭时间段内，任何人都无法出入，内部的循环系统将会保证食物，用水，通风和排泄。这本是为了贝恩之类的特殊罪犯而建造的特别监狱。而卡尔森将会在那里孤独地，平安无事地度过接下来的十二个小时。当十二个小时候他被释放出来的时候，他也将被洗清罪名，获得自由。

他看到了布拉德海文。她就在黑门屿的正西方。星星点点的灯火已经闪烁起来，布拉德海文花枝招展地铺展在海潮之上，而她的姊妹，哥谭，却黑沉地浮在薄薄的雾气之中，宛如一位冷若冰霜的贵妇。

“所以是你。”一个粗哑的声音冷不丁从他背后传来，“是你一直在给我们捣乱。”

乔猛地转过头去，他的肌肉和骨骼自发地运转起来，像一架精良的仪器，试图躲过接下来的攻击。但他还是迟了一步。他的后脑遭到了硬物的撞击，接着他的视野边缘开始卷曲着从画面中剥离。他的视线无法控制地偏移过去，他的身体在向下倾倒。哥谭猛地拉进了，兜头盖脸地朝他冲来。他像是坐在一辆悬空的，刹不住车轮的火车上，朝着哥谭壮阔的天际线飞去。

他晕了过去。

 

 

**_第一天，清晨。_ **

 

有时候这问题会困扰着你——为什么哥谭的罪犯永远都抓不完？在过去的几十年里他们每天都把成打的恶棍关进铁栏后面，但第二天，这个数字却只增不减。开往黑门监狱的囚车像一条又长又硬的黑面包，里面塞满腐肉和毒虫。每天清晨，它在整座城市苏醒前便启程出发，瞪着嘶嘶冒烟的橙黄车灯，虎视眈眈地巡视着这座城市的每一条街道，像是看守羊圈的猎犬。不存在的蚊蝇围绕着慢吞吞的车轮嗡嗡盘旋，像一朵污臭的黑云，跟随它在各个警察分局前暂作停留，接着开往城市最南端的码头。

乔把手背在身后，眯起眼睛，打量着那座浮于海面的黑礁石岛，他即将前往的“度假山庄”。法警再一次吆喝了他的名字，他才不紧不慢地最后一个走上渡轮。锋利的船首破开黑沉的海面，海水在钢铁船体上拍打出巨大的声响。海浪肆意扭摆着他们的航向，将船身抛起又落下。就连最穷凶极恶的谋杀犯也在船身剧烈的摇晃中浑身发颤，面色惨白，相信下一秒他们便会被海中的亡灵拖入那冰冷的囚牢，永世无法浮出水面。

他恨黑门监狱。

“我恨黑门监狱。”乔说，对着站在他前方的那个高大魁梧的男人。沉甸甸的水汽拍拂在他的脸颊上，像是海神冰冷的钢叉。“我小时候常做关于它的噩梦。”

他前面的男人回过头，惊诧地瞥了他一眼。他有着卷曲浓密的暗金色头发和一对梦幻的深蓝色的眼珠。他看起来像是黑帮电影中的专门负责浪漫戏份的情种。“我曾经去过那里一次。”情种的嘴唇轻微地颤动了几下，他的声音被海风淹没成一缕低哑的叹息，“相信我，我的噩梦只会比你的更恐怖。”

“乔·范·奥尔登，两年零三个月。”乔说，斜扯着嘴角微笑起来。他朝着情种伸出了自己的左手——他的右手被拷在了甲板右舷的栏杆上。

“本杰明·卡尔森，三十年。”情种很有礼貌地回应道，也伸出自己的左手。

但乔早已经知道了对方的名字。他们的手掌短促地拍击了一下。卡尔森的手掌比他想象中还要坚硬。“你这次又是为了什么被他们送去那里度假？”乔眯起眼睛，打量着卡尔森苍白的侧脸，“三十年，你肯定犯了什么大事。”

男人肩膀不易察觉地抖动了一下。“为了一些我没做过的事。”卡尔森的回答转瞬即逝，仿佛那只是海浪撕扯船首时的一声呜咽。

“当然。”乔耸了耸肩，“我也是。”他没有说谎。

他知道卡尔森也没有说谎。

半小时后，他们东倒西歪地排着队，站在分拨处的大厅里。狱警依次念出他们各自的牢房号码。而卡尔森毫无悬念地被和他被分配在了同一间。

“这概率！”乔感叹道，抬起被拷在一起的双手，拍了拍卡尔森的肩膀，“嘿，伙计，事先申明，如果你睡觉打呼噜，我很可能会把你塞进抽水马桶里。”

卡尔森歪斜着身体躲开了他的手。“只是开个玩笑。”乔悻悻地嘟囔道。他的肩胛骨上挨了一警棍，狱警咒骂着大声警告他别再他妈的说个不停。乔吐了吐舌头。卡尔森意味不明地朝他摇了摇头。他的额头上凝聚着汗水，脸色比刚才更加苍白。

 _是那个伤口。_ 乔突然间意识到。 _是他的伤口在痛。_

“抱歉。”乔轻声说，对着男人略显佝偻的背影。卡尔森沉默地回头看了他一眼，接着便被狱警推搡着后背，率先离开了分拨处。脚链和手铐随着他的步伐发出富有节奏的金属碰击声，当那些漫长的，惨白的墙壁将男人的背影彻底吞噬后，那声音却依然从不知名的方向隐隐传来。乔叹了口气，揉了揉眉心。他知道卡尔森的腹部有一处尚未完全愈合的伤口。听证会的前一晚，在GCPD的拘留牢房里，有个警察朝着卡尔森开了一枪，并宣称自己只是正当防卫。救护车赶到得非常及时。子弹穿过了卡尔森的侧腹，奇迹般没有伤到任何内部器官，而卡尔森比一头公牛还强壮。他活了下来。卡尔森的律师因此和地方检察官达成了协议。提讯在卡尔森的病房里举行，只花了五分钟就结束了。卡尔森受伤的第三天，他的判决便已经下达，过失杀人。结案一切与案件相关的文件和证据立刻被封锁起来，连警察局长也束手无策。根据判决，卡尔森在医生许可后便被强制开始服刑。而那位开枪的警官则只会“因病离职”三个月。

有人牵动着四面八方的线绳，不计一切代价试图让本杰明·卡尔森闭嘴。

卡尔森则因此对他周围的一切都满怀戒心。

他很可能确实该这么做。

乔深吸了一口气。通往牢房区的走廊里喷洒了大量的消毒水，欲盖弥彰地试图盖住这里根深蒂固的恶臭。经受过无数次粉刷的墙壁上没有一丝斑污，污秽却从惨白的墙面上向外渗出。他能听到牢房区隐隐传来的哀嚎和咒骂。囚犯拍打着墙壁，隆隆地跺脚，那声响穿过砖石和黑礁，震撼着他的每一根骨头。新换上的囚衣磨着他的后背，磨着他的脖颈，又糙又痒。他的脚底在深色的地砖上摩擦，发出刺耳的声音。乔意识到自己的脚步正变得迟缓，他的手开始轻微颤抖，仿佛走廊尽头那扇镶嵌着钢化玻璃的安全闸门是一张布满尖牙的巨口。

“乔瑟夫·范·奥尔登。”他身旁的狱警大声念出了他的名字。光滑无缝的焦虑被击破成碎片，乔的肩膀猛地松懈下来。狱警用讥讽的口吻接着说道：“听说你差点偷了布鲁斯·韦恩的车。”

“那只是个误会。”乔转过脸来，嬉笑着耸了耸肩，“我以为韦恩先生把那辆车送给我了。你知道的，我觉得我比他更需要一辆保时捷。”

狱警用电击棍戳了一下他的后背以示警告，乔把手举过头顶，颇为惆怅地放弃了与狱警勾肩搭背的企图。“可惜你被防盗系统锁在了车里，”他的新狱警好伙计刻薄地嘲笑道，“不得不打电话报警。”

“我还想起诉他差点他妈的把我闷死在车里呢。”

狱警冷笑了一声，没有再和他搭话。几分钟后，他的手铐和脚链被解开了，接着他被狠狠推进了一间狭小的双人牢房里。“他其实很喜欢我。”乔大声说，抓了抓后脑，试图掩盖自己踉跄着稳住身形的狼狈。卡尔森半卧在从墙壁上支出的窄小床铺上，一只手状似无意地盖在腹部，乔很清楚那是因为刚才的走动牵扯到了他尚未愈合的伤口。狭窄的栅栏铁门在他背后重重关上了。乔朝着卡尔森张开双臂，“嘿，伙计，又见面了！”

卡尔森连眼睛也没有抬。

“你更喜欢下铺？”乔拍了拍钉死在墙壁上钢条支柱。他的新室友点了点头，表情僵冷，没有再搭理他。乔叹了口气。他并不想责备卡尔森判若两人的冷漠。这个地方的确让人变得紧绷。更何况他知道卡尔森在警惕什么。

乔吹着口哨把自己刚刚领到的床单和备用囚服扔到了上铺，接着撑住床沿，轻巧地翻了上去。

他确信卡尔森的眉毛抬了一下。

“我曾经是个杂技演员。”乔轻快地说，把一条腿从床沿垂下，轻微地前后晃动着，“在马戏团里度过了一些快活日子。后来有个有钱的家伙找到了我，说，‘嘿，你为什么不用你的本事做点更专业的事情呢。’”

“你转行成了运动员？”他的下方传来了卡尔森的声音。他听上去很虚弱，但松懈了不少。一个好征兆。

“不，我变成了他的保镖。”乔探出上半身，向下看去。卡尔森的蓝眼睛正向上看着他，漆黑的瞳孔微微收缩，像是某种警觉但温顺的丛林生物。“你呢？”乔眨了眨眼睛，“你是做什么的？”

“健身教练。”卡尔森回答道，依然凝视着他，“我在下东城开了一家健身会所。”

“不错啊。”乔说，翻过身，向后仰倒在了并不柔软的枕头上。坚硬的床板在他身下吱嘎作响。“你的生意一定很好。”他说，把一只手臂枕在了脑后，试图让自己躺得更舒服些，“你看起来就像是雷神。”

“雷神？”卡尔森重复了一遍这个名字，他听起来十分困惑，“你是说，北欧神话里的那个？”

“你从来不看电影？”乔微笑起来。他看着污迹斑斑的天花板，一盏微不足道的吊灯在他头顶摇摆，“我不相信，伙计。你不可能连一部超级英雄电影都没看过。”

“超级英雄？”卡尔森在下面动了动，弄得整个床都嘎吱嘎吱地震动起来，“像是超人，蝙蝠侠？”

“没错。”乔的微笑变得更大了一些，他吸了一口气，“就像是蝙蝠侠。”

有那么一会儿，卡尔森没有接话，他也没有说话。狭小的双人牢房内一片寂静，只有从门外传来的嘈杂此起彼伏，像是某种怪物震天动地的呼吸。“蝙蝠侠救过我的命。”卡尔森突然说，他的声音不大，但是极为沉稳，似乎已经把自己即将说出口的话考虑得清清楚楚。“如果不是他，我早就死了。”

“真巧。”乔说，他的舌头被一团柔软且甜腻的东西压住了，“他也救过我的命。”

“他也救过你的命？”卡尔森重复道，让它变成了一个问句。乔哼了一声，给出一个模棱两可的确认。卡尔森又动了一下。下方的床板发出了一声松懈的声响。接着乔才意识到卡尔森正站在自己的床边。他转过头，视线恰好和卡尔森的双眼交汇。

“当我被击倒的时候，他帮我站稳了脚跟。他帮我找到了我的方向。”乔说，眨了一下眼睛。他感到有些紧张。他从未对任何人说过这些。他蜷起一条腿，让自己更安全地窝进了他并不舒服的床里，接着才继续说了下去：“听上去大概有些难以理解，但是如果不是他，我很可能永远不会出现在这里。”

“你感激他所做的一切吗？”卡尔森的手搭在了他的床单上，“听上去他没给你带来什么好处。”

“我不会用任何东西来交换。”乔说，恍惚地凝视着卡尔森的眼睛，他的声音低不可闻，“他给了我最好的。”

卡尔森看着他，沉默不语。他一定把他搞糊涂了。最终，他的室友摇了摇头，似乎决定不再纠结于他谜语般的回答。“你是个好人，范·奥尔登。”卡尔森伸出手，动作僵硬地拍了拍他的肩膀，“你会平安无事的。”

“叫我乔。”乔说，微笑起来，“放松点，本杰明。”他戳了一下卡尔森手臂内侧坚硬的肌肉，“我不会把你的头塞进马桶的。”

“叫我本。”卡尔森说，在他的手指下微微绷紧了，“本杰明是我父亲的名字。”

“好吧，本。”乔吸了口气，“你也会平安无事的，我保证。”

“你不知道你在说什么。”忧郁像是霜冻一层一层封住了卡尔森原本的表情，他后退一步，接着摇了摇头，“你不知道我的事情。”

乔耸了耸肩，没有接话。因为事实上，他知道一切关于本杰明·卡尔森的事情。

他知道卡尔森因为他那糟糕的判断力吃过多少苦头。他知道卡尔森在将近二十年前曾因为几句怂恿就抢劫了一家珠宝店，但因不满十六周岁而只在少管所呆了半年便被提前释放。他知道卡尔森在成年后不久便因违反保释条例被送进了黑门监狱，一场酒吧斗殴害得他在那座光秃秃的礁石岛上呆了两年零三个月。他知道银行拒绝了卡尔森的贷款申请，因为他有过重罪案底。他知道卡尔森为了能让他的健身中心正常运营又欠下意大利黑帮一大笔钱。他知道卡尔森是无辜的。他知道卡尔森受到了威胁。他知道卡尔森是迫不得已才闭上嘴巴，为那桩他并没有参与的谋杀承担代价。他知道真正有罪的人正摩拳擦掌地等着卡尔森的黑色守护者放松警惕的那一刻。一旦那一刻到来，他们会毫不犹豫地撕碎这个让他们寝食难安的巨大隐患，让他永远保守沉默。

而他绝不会让他们得逞。

因为这就是他借助一份不存在的GCPD逮捕证明和哥谭法院判决书混进黑门监狱的目的。

因为蝙蝠侠需要他这么做。

 

**_第一天，傍晚。_ **

“醒醒。”他的左脸上挨了一下，“嘿，小子，醒醒。”

下坠猛地止住了。有一瞬间他确信自己在飞翔。可他却纹丝不动，像一只被捉出水面的鱼。乔缓慢地转了转眼珠，它们依然被眼皮沉沉地裹着，只有一线猩红的亮光横跨过黑暗的中心。像是一只球棒接连朝着挡风玻璃重重击打，黑暗开始皲裂，凌乱地剥落。所有声音都被过滤得模糊不清，在他脑壳里嗡嗡地连续地回响。暂时性晕厥，也许还有点轻微脑震荡。没什么。他经历过更糟的。他用尽力气想抬起手臂，揭开无论是什么正挡着他眼睛的东西。但他的手指只是不受控制地颤抖了几下，就又垂了回去。又一团热焰在他脸颊上响烫地炸开，他的头不受控制地摆向了一边。更多的感官在逐渐恢复。有人正一左一右架着他。而他脑后有什么东西正在发烫，还伴随着滋滋的电流声。

“操你妈，他的脸这是怎么了？”

艰难而缓慢地，他想起了他昏迷之前发生的事情。有人袭击了他。那群监狱流氓。他们一定是把他拖到了监控的死角。他们是为了卡尔森的事情——他们打中了他的后脑。 **他的后脑……**

 _见鬼。_ 乔不出声地咒骂道。这一次彻底地清醒了过来。 _耶稣见鬼的基督。 **千万别是他的E.M.P.面具——**_

他猛地睁开了眼睛。

“嘿，你们瞧瞧，他的脸上那个他妈的是什么东西？”

**见鬼。**

乔瑟夫·范·奥尔登是一个三十出头，五官平庸的白种男人。他有一对灰绿色的眼睛，厚实的方下巴和一个显得有些粗鲁的短鼻子。他左前额上有一道灰褐色的伤疤，像一条不小心溅上的墨水印，从短短的深褐色头发下延伸出来。当你第一眼看到他的脸时，那道伤疤一定会立刻吸引走你所有的注意力。这就是那条伤疤存在的意义。他们不需要任何人额外地注意到乔瑟夫面部样貌可能有的不协调。

而迪克·格雷森只有二十二岁。他的整张脸上连一条皱纹也没有。

“那是个……面具？”一只手朝着他的脸抓来。他侧过头试图闪躲，他的左脸因此被毫不留情地抽了一下。在他眼冒金星，脸颊火辣的当口，那只已经失去作用的面具被粗暴且迅速地剥了下来。

迪克知道他的伪装已经彻底完蛋了。

“真他妈操蛋。”其中一个恶棍干哑地笑了一声，“如果给我老婆一巴掌也能让她变漂亮——”

“放屁。”另一个满头脏辫的白人朝着他的同伙捅了一手肘，“你哪来的老婆？”他自顾自地大笑起来，架住他的两个家伙也跟着一起嗤笑起来。

“闭嘴。”剩下的那个恶棍骂道。密密麻麻的铁青色纹身从他的脖子延伸进单薄的橙色囚服中，再从高高卷起的右手袖口下泄露出来。另外几个人立刻安静下来，像是见到棍子的狗。 _E·科万诺夫_ 。迪克注意到了他左胸上镶的小小的黄色名牌。很显然，科万诺夫是这群人的老大。他显然是个东欧高加索人。俄罗斯人，更加准确地说。狱里白人和有色人种会自发组成泾渭分明的不同团体。而这是个白人团体。他们一共有五个人，每个人身上的背着的刑期大概都有几百年。近看他们每个人的额头和脸颊上都或多或少地纹着几个歪歪扭扭的符号。偷来的钢针把烧焦的橡胶和尿液戳进皮肤，在脸皮上不知羞耻地袒露着罪恶和残忍，仿佛那是最辉煌的荣耀。丧失自由从未影响过他们的嗜血欲望。他们像是一群饥肠辘辘的野狼。“你们他妈的竟然还能还笑得出来？”科万诺夫听上去几乎是个地道的美国人，除去他每次发N这个音的时候依然有些粘稠，“我们他妈的弄丢了这次的目标。Ｓ先生听到这个消息不会高兴的。”

Ｓ先生？迪克眨了一下眼睛。血液开始涌上他饱受虐待的脸颊，同时也让他的大脑功能更快地从原先的脑震荡中恢复过来。谁是Ｓ先生？

“我们总是可以启动备用计划。”架住他左边手臂的那个恶棍满不在乎地耸了耸肩，但他的声音听上去并不那么自信，“不是吗？”

“Ｓ先生不希望我们走到那一步。”科万诺夫用气声恶狠狠地驳斥道，“你知道他有多痛恨引起不必要的注意。”

“但有人在保护他。Ｓ先生从没提过有人会保护他，不是吗？这不在我们的约定里。我们没必要替他担负这种风险。也许S先生该自己解决这个问题——”

“也许你该自己去告诉S先生，你是怎样被一个戴着面具的漂亮男孩给吓破了胆。”科万诺夫眯起眼睛，他的虹膜像是两片铅灰的薄刀片，“以至于没办法完成一个简单的任务。”

嘿。迪克皱起眉毛。无论他有多想再多听听他们这通泄密个不停的拌嘴，他可不爱听 **这个** 。

 “这位Ｓ先生听上去是个有意思的人。”迪克说，他的声音比他想象地更加嘶哑，他的喉咙像是一团支离玻碎的纱布，“别再议论我了，伙计们，再多讲讲关于他的事情？”

“闭嘴！”脏辫小子朝他的下腹揍了一拳。那一拳把他腹腔中所有的空气都打了出去，有一瞬间迪克几乎再次晕厥过去。但仅凭这还不够。他挣扎着，大口地喘息着，弓起身，勉强维系住了清明。黑暗从他视野的边缘缓缓褪去。仅凭这一拳可没办法解决迪克·格雷森。他扬起嘴角，低声笑了起来。“你们不知道你们在对付什么。”他说，扭了一下脖子。他的肩膀因为这个动作而极柔软地蜷缩起来，给他向下的蓄力，像一只被压缩地弹簧。他随即向上短促地跃起，两条腿横跨展开，朝着的一左一右架着他的两个家伙的胫骨狠狠踢了下去。伴随着两声几乎同时的相似惨叫，他从自己的桎梏中挣脱出来。腾空旋转一周之后他精确地踢中了那个拿着他面具的家伙的脸。接着他抬起手臂，朝后挥击，让朝着他扑来的最后一个恶棍失去平衡仰面倒了下去。

他背对着科万诺夫。他们是这个角落里唯二依然站立的人。狱警显然已经注意到了方才发生的骚动，但他们拖沓着脚步，左顾右盼，显然不愿意多管这个臭名昭著的监狱恶霸的闲事。

“别碰本杰明·卡尔森。”迪克说，气息有一些不匀。他的大脑仿佛在脑壳中高速旋转，让视野模糊成了一片扭曲的色块。他感到一阵恶心。但一切不适都被及时地被掩埋在了冰冷的宣判里，“他是我的。”

“你不可能每时每刻都守在你的男朋友身边。”科万诺夫不紧不慢地说，腔调里带着一种狂妄的笃定，仿佛他才是那个出言警告的人，“他会死。而你什么也做不了。”

迪克吸了一口气。他攥紧了拳头，绷紧肩膀，他的手指在手掌中紧扣着。他的胸腔里像是破了一个洞，空气嘶嘶作响地朝外漏出，那股狂躁灼痛在他的咽喉里攀爬。他可以现在就回过头，把那个婊子养的混蛋狠狠揍一通。但是这解决不了问题。 _这解决不了问题，迪基。你总是行动得比你的脑子快。这一次你不能再出差错——你得为本·卡尔森考虑。_

_如果你打断科万诺夫的肋骨，迪基，那个神秘的S先生只会派更多的人来。他们不会收手的。你知道他们不会收手的。蝙蝠侠知道他们不会收手的。这就是他派你进黑门监狱的原因。当蝙蝠侠在满城奔波，恐吓检察官和律师的时候你得呆在黑门监狱里，保证本·卡尔森不会在真相大白前丢了性命。_

今晚十二点。蝙蝠侠会在今晚十二点来到黑门监狱。他保证了的。而那时候——那时候一切都会好起来的。

蝙蝠侠会有办法的。

_你不能在蝙蝠侠来之前害得自己被关进禁闭室。迪克。你不能。你得确保一切不出差错。你答应了他的。_

迪克闭上眼睛。蝙蝠侠坐在巨大的电脑屏幕前。整个黑门监狱的内部构造三维投影在他们之间展开分毫不差地展开，像是一株丑陋的寄生病菌。 ** _他是无辜的。_** 蝙蝠侠说。屏幕上播放着本杰明·卡尔森的提讯录像。卡尔森躺在病床上，神情中凝固着某种他及其熟悉的东西。但他却不确信那是什么。 ** _你的任务是确保他活下来。_**

“如果你想杀了卡尔森。你得先杀了我。”迪克低声说，没有回头。

警哨被吹响了。尖锐的鸣叫在空旷的场地上回荡。放风结束了。囚犯们陆陆续续地朝着场地另一头的狭窄铁门走去。迪克低下头，也跟上了他们的步伐。几秒种后他便成功地混入了人群之中。没有人注意到他的陌生面孔，也没有人因为他脸颊上的红肿和踉跄的脚步而对他侧目。这里每天都在发生这种事情。也许是性暴力，也许更遭。但没有什么是这些人没有见识过的。

在他垂着头，紧贴墙壁，试图尽量不动声色地快步走回自己的牢房时，他听见他背后的两个狱警在议论这里的新囚犯是不是普遍变得越来越年轻了。

“我可不觉得。”年长一些的那个预警蛮横地否认道，“倒是我们，肯定是变得越来越老了。”

迪克叹了口气。

 

**_第一天，深夜。_ **

黑门监狱像是一场从未停歇过的妖精派对，当你踏入那个舞动的圆环，便再没有什么能让你停下脚步。喧嚣的声浪推动你的胯骨，让你在黑暗中打着旋，手脚并用地转圈。从黄昏到天明。直到你的双脚磨破，露出白骨。从日落到日出。在这个阴暗的角落里，魔鬼也不必惧怕阳光。惨叫，怪笑，哭嚎，所有一切你能想到的恶心声响在这里汇聚成规则的旋律——成为黑门监狱的 **呼吸** 。吸气，吐气。那声音展开瘦骨嶙峋的手指，敲打着墙壁的每一处缝隙。吸气，吐气。它踏着忽高忽低的节奏穿过窄小的房间，漏出铁窗的格栅，在浸透着月辉的浓厚雾气中逸散无踪。

迪克盯着离他只有一英寸远的墙壁，他的手抓握着床沿，打碎了由从墙面上剥落的灰白色粉尘勾出的那条均匀白线。他没有去吃晚餐。他不能。因为很显然，迪克·格雷森，布拉德海文的菜鸟警官，没有任何理由出现在黑门监狱的公共餐厅里。他试着修好自己的E.M.P面具。但投影器已经彻底被过载的电阻烧坏了。失去了乔瑟夫·范·奥尔登的伪装，他被彻底困在了他的牢房里，像个被海浪冲走泳裤的倒霉鬼。他不能就这样大摇大摆地走去挤满了囚犯的餐厅里吃晚餐，并期待没有人能发现他并不属于那里。他不能冒那个风险。他花了大半个晚上蜷缩在狭窄的床铺上，面朝墙壁，睁着眼睛，努力忽略腹部强烈的不适感。饥饿和伤痛被熔煅成一片连绵不断的灼痛，像是有人正用一把生锈的钝刀缓缓从内向外割开他的腹腔。卡尔森的床铺空着，枕头平整地斜在角落里，仿佛从未有人在那里呆过。他收紧手臂，让自己彻底融化进沿墙壁向外扩张的阴影之中。狱警在路过他的牢房时甚至没有费心朝里面多看一眼。

腹部贯穿伤。这种程度的创伤，伤患至少该在医院里呆上半个月，出院后还得做上几周高强度的理疗。但卡尔森的主治医生却显然并不这么想。卡尔森在哥谭综合医院里还没住满一个星期，负责他的医生就在地方检察官的监督下签署了证明文件，把他从特护病房里驱逐出去，像赶走一只生了跳蚤的流浪狗。他本应该被关在受严密监控单人牢房中，每日三餐严格按照枪伤伤患标准搭配，还该接受医生至少每日一次的例行检查。但是现在，他只是勉强能走路，被关在黑门监狱里最糟糕的区里，双人牢房，腐败的狱警，没有任何医疗保健服务。

按照这种情况，就算没有那些试图要他性命的恶徒，卡尔森在这里也活不过三天。迪克翻过身，正面朝上，手搭在胃部，看着渗水严重的天花板。墙纸翻着大大小小的卷，很多地方都膨胀得不像样子，像是只需要一脚就能踹出一个洞来。感谢上帝，幸好他来了——其实准确地说，蝙蝠侠是那个该被感谢的人。

今天早些时候，他靠着死缠烂打（和谎称自己有严重的肩周炎）从医务室那里弄来了几颗止痛药，然后逼着卡尔森在午餐后全部吞了下去。他需要卡尔森拥有完整的行动能力。他熟悉枪伤。他知道它们会对一个人的身体和精神造成怎样的影响。或者更糟，有时候它会让你身边的人也失去理智。十二岁以来，他的特殊工作让他有幸把各式各样可能有的伤痛都体验了一遍。十八岁的时候他经历了他有生以来最严重的一次枪伤。右肩膀，开枪距离不足十米。他的整条手臂几乎都废了。接下来的三个星期里，他每晚得靠止痛药才能睡着。但那不是唯一的一次。那远远不是唯一一次。几个月前，这次是他的左臂。当他从昏迷中醒来的时候，他几乎以为自己回到了十八岁那年，只不过他躺在颜色单调的单人病房中，被滴滴作响的仪器环绕着，而不是在韦恩庄园里自己的床上。布鲁斯沉默不语地坐在他身边，只不过比当年多一点皱纹，多一点紧绷。他变老了。他变得更像是一座钢筋铁骨的雕塑。布鲁斯起身检查他的伤口时，他能看到他眉间的疲惫。那些细微的皱褶像是边缘锋利的小碎片，一粒一粒缓缓碾进了他的心脏里。

布鲁斯。迪克缓慢地吐出一口气。 **蝙蝠侠** 。他的导师。他的兄长。如果有什么能让他们回到过去——如果有什么能让他们回到那段单纯岁月——年轻，无畏，相伴飞跃夜空。蝙蝠侠和罗宾。活力双雄。整个世界上他们只有彼此，他们还有彼此。如果有什么……他愿意用一切来交换。

他愿意用一切来……

迪克眨了眨眼睛，感到一阵热度猛地浮上脸颊上。他在想些什么？这些荒诞不经的念头像是一尾举着灯囊的深海怪鱼，在他一片漆黑的脑海中摇头摆尾——见鬼，他到底有多饿？

迪克拍了拍自己的脸颊，试图重新集中起精神。为了更好地达成这一目标，他干脆坐起身来。有一瞬间色彩从他的视野边缘向后褪去，像是有人把他的灵魂从头顶捉了出去。 _见鬼。_ 他两眼发直地想道。他 **实在** 需要吃点东西了。要知道，十几个小时前他为了救卡尔森的命大义凛然地牺牲了自己的午饭。虽然那只是些看不出放了多少天的干面包片夹火腿和浇着土豆汁的通心粉……但在回忆中，它们被镀上了金边，环绕着圣洁的吟唱，飘散着七彩的香气——

迪克摇摇头，强行把那些诱人的小东西从自己的脑中驱逐了出去。

离他们约定的时间还有多久？他看向铁栏窗之外。夜空中弥漫着由城市中扩散出的紫红色光污染，除此之外，云层中并没有蝙蝠信号灯的影子。很好。这意味着没有什么会耽搁蝙蝠侠。这意味着他不用因为某个奇装异服的疯子而在这个破烂地方多挨几个小时的饿。

很好。一切都很好。他撑住床沿跃了下去，接着维持着扶住床沿的姿势，深吸一口气，停了几秒钟，好让自己的身体机能跟上动作。

他还需要等多久？已经过去了过久？卡尔森一个人在禁闭室里还好吗？他的伤口怎么样？他上一次换药是什么时候？迪克深吸了一口气。 _真见鬼，迪克。_ 他抓挠着头发，深呼吸，试图让自己冷静下来。可那不管用。他开始用极快的步伐在窄小的房间里踱步，绕着并列钉在墙壁上的两张简陋床铺打转，直到他开始感到眩晕，胃里像是深陷出一个漩涡。整个牢房里没有任何可以指明时间的东西，只有狱警更换轮班时的哨声能让人对时间的流逝大致有个把握。现在离晚餐时间已经过去了至少三次轮班。熄灯时间早就过了，牢房里的温度已经比白天低了至少十华氏度。这意味着现在已经几乎是午夜了，这意味着蝙蝠侠随时会出现——很可能扛着绑得严严实实的真凶。蝙蝠侠会带来新一步的指示。他们会联手把卡尔森从禁闭室里解救出来，立刻送去汤普森医生那里。她总是储存着足量的药品。她清楚地知道哥谭随时会变成枪弹横飞的血红色战场。而战争从不是游戏。

至少，他这样期待。

迪克伸手抓住牢房铁门上的窗栏。冰冷的金属在他手掌中纹丝不动，异常有效地让他平静下来。走廊上的灯光从牢房金属门上方形窗口中透进来，被铁栏切割成几块。 _没关系的。_ 他低下头，告诉自己，双手握紧铁栏。 _蝙蝠侠随时会出现。一切都会平安无事的。_

然而他的胸腔里弥漫起一阵比他手中金属更加冰冷的寒意。 _如果——_ 黑暗中一个声音在他耳边低喃。 _如果，我是说如果，你失败了——你让他失望了——_

走廊上的灯光突然熄灭了。迪克的手不受控制猛颤了一下。伴随着这无意的动作，他手下的铁栅栏门的接合处发出了金属碰击的轻响，接着向外滑开了。

迪克的眼睛睁大了。

发生了什么？他松开手，紧盯着悄然洞开的牢房铁门。他的大脑高速运作起来，试图分析这是个陷阱还是纯粹好运。门外的走廊上连一丝灯光也没有，本应24小时长亮的走廊顶灯和应急指示灯都熄灭了——看起来是一次停电事故。然而当迪克把头从门缝中探出的时候，他发现事实并非如此。透过走廊尽头的防爆隔离门的门缝，隔壁的片区的灯光斜长地映亮了一小片地面。

有人仅仅切断了这个片区的电力。而目前为止，甚至没有一个狱警发现这一点——本该在走廊两端值班的狱警也不知所踪。见鬼。这绝不是正常现象。迪克的呼吸变得急促起来。他知道黑门监狱有很多腐败狱警，他们愿意为合适的价格做任何事情。但他没想到情况会如此严重。见鬼——这意味着，这意味着这整个片区的所有靠电力控制的牢房门都和他面前的这扇一样，从断电的那一刻起便形同虚设。

这意味着这整个片区的囚犯都可以自由地走出他们的牢房，如果他们意识到这一点的话。尽管他们不可能穿过层层封锁的隔离区离开监狱，但就凭这些打开的房门也足够造成一次严重的暴动。

这可不妙。迪克用肩膀把沉重的铁门顶开，接着从门缝中钻了出去。他贴着墙壁，沿走廊尽量轻声地快步跑了起来。他知道总控室在穿过两个区的核心区域里。他不可能走得了那么远。但他不需要。他只需要找到某个值班的狱警，警告他，让他想办法通知其他片区的狱警，让他们立刻恢复电力。一切都会在瞬间恢复正常。趁着还没有更多的囚犯从自己的牢房里跑出来——

他撞上了什么东西——什么人。他踉跄了一步，捂着鼻子向后退去。有人猛地推了他一把，这股火上浇油的冲击力让他几乎仰面栽倒。但他没有。多年严格的训练让他的肌肉本能远远超越了他大脑的运转速度，他的身体自发地扭动起来，腰胯向上弓起，双腿腾空，向后空翻。他的手臂撑住了地面，接着他毫发无损地双脚着地落在了几英尺之外。

黑暗中燃起了一簇橙黄的火焰，一张可怖的丑脸在火焰后面咧开笑容，他的手里抓着一只打火机。

“看看这是谁。”一个干瘪的声音从他身后极近的地方传来，“笼子的门开了，小鸟？”

是放风时找他麻烦的那帮人。科万诺夫和他的跟班们。迪克咬住了嘴唇。他转过身，背靠墙壁，展开手臂，向两边夹击的敌人做出了备战姿势。他能感到黑暗中，无数污浊的喘息声在不断迫近，伴随着影影憧憧的形体，像是饥饿的狼群。他的心脏跳得很快。他控制自己的手臂不让它们颤抖。但他的胸口剧烈得起伏着，一切都因此变得很难判断。就像狼群一样，他的敌人们粗重地喘着气，低声咕哝着不加掩饰的饥渴，行动也越发焦躁不安，似乎能嗅出自己猎物喷涌出的肾上腺素的味道。 **恐惧** 的味道。

“你们想要什么？”他低吼道，看向拿着打火机的俄罗斯人，揣摩着他得用多大的力道和如何精确的角度才能出其不意地踢飞那个光源却又不会踢碎他的头骨。他很快计算出了结果。但他还不准备行动。他需要知道更多信息。

“这场舞会不是为你准备的，小子。”科万诺夫把打火机抛给了另一只手，迪克的视线跟随着火焰的滑动偏移了一下，“而是为你的朋友——”他猛地凑近了一些，迪克这才意识到他刚才的动作是为了腾出手来取别在腰后的匕首。见鬼，他们是怎么在黑门监狱里弄到匕首的？他向后退去，以避免被锋利的刃口触碰。“你看，这次断电本该给我们机会悄无声息地潜入你们的牢房，割断那个大个子的喉咙。但是，”科万诺夫铁灰的双眼眯了起来，“但是你把一切都搞砸了。”

迪克几乎是无意识地咽了一口唾沫。他回过头，他身后黑暗中昏暗不清的人影又向他靠近了一些。他们有多少人？其中有多少带着刀？没有凯夫拉装甲和任何武器，他有多少胜算？他知道打败这些人渣不是难事，但他已经接近二十四小时没有进食了，并且很可能还依然处在脑震荡后的失衡期——

“你想要什么？”他重复了一遍自己的问题，这次露出了牙齿，像是临战的动物一般，“你知道我能用一只手就把你们所有人打趴在地上。”

他身后传来了一阵笑声。科万诺夫也扬起下巴发出了几声干哑的嘲笑。他手中的打火机猛地合上了。火焰熄灭了，周围重新陷入了漆黑。

“你有在黑暗里看清东西的本事吗，漂亮男孩？”科万诺夫的声音指向不断变化方向的源头，“你能躲过你看不见刀子吗？”

几秒钟的沉默。迪克压抑着自己的呼吸，试图分辨出科万诺夫所处的位置。但一个声音冷不丁贴着他的耳朵响起，在他的脊背上引出一串战栗，“ **你是一只蝙蝠吗？** ”

迪克咬紧牙齿，朝着声音最后传来的方向踢去。他什么也没踢中。他几乎因为失衡而栽倒，但却勉强扭转胯部稳住了自己。他再次朝着黑暗中出拳。这一次不远处传来了一声惨叫，可他还是什么也没打到。

又一声惨叫。迪克眨了眨眼睛。他什么也看不见。走廊的封闭结构确保了即使在白天，这里也连一丝天然光线也透不进来，就像一个森严的地堡。没有了人造灯光，这里几乎和地底一般黑暗。接二连三的惨叫从四面八方传来。肉体被拳头重击的溃散声，骨头断裂的清脆声响，肢体沉闷地落地，金属棍棒在地面上滚远，接着撞在了墙壁上。

最终一切声音都消失了。迪克在黑暗中剧烈地喘着气。他依然在不断地眨着眼睛，尽管他什么也看不见。他的耳朵里依然回荡着刚才那场打斗带来的嗡鸣，像是海涛一波一波在走廊上散去。

有什么巨大的东西悄无声息地擦着他的后背从他身边滑过。某种巨大的，黑色的东西。像是梦醒时分噩梦从脑后坠落，一阵冰冷的释然舒展开他的肩膀。迪克回过头，若有所思地凝视着那个东西离去的方向。

他站在原地静静地等待了一会儿。几分钟后惨白的灯光从头顶倾泻下来，整个片区的供电恢复了。像是终于被灯光点醒了一般，各个方向都传来了卖力的痛呼。迪克眨了眨眼睛，好一会儿之后才适应了刺目的光线。他朝前走了几步，意识到整个走廊上都躺满了东倒西歪的囚犯，远不止今天早些时候他认识的那五个。穿着相同的橘红色囚服，他们看起来惊人地相似。到底有多少人参与了这个阴谋？迪克皱起眉。

走廊尽头，一个还勉强能站起的家伙正扶着墙壁，跌跌撞撞地试图逃跑。迪克抬起手臂做出了进攻的姿势。那个剃着莫西干头的囚犯抬头看了他一眼，一声尖叫被捏扁在了他的喉咙里。迪克挑起了眉，看着那个倒霉鬼脚下一滑，向一侧歪倒，头正好狠狠撞上了墙壁，接着眼睛一翻，很干脆地晕了过去。

他可不觉得自己有那么吓人。

“让我猜猜——一定是我背后有什么恐怖的东西。”迪克自嘲地弯了弯嘴角。他偷偷翻了个白眼，接着才转过身去，缺乏激情地装模作样叫了起来，“啊。是你。”

蝙蝠侠居高临下地看着他，眉头紧锁，身形巨大，连两百瓦的灯光似乎都无法渗透进他所投下的阴影之中。

“你知道的，我自己能搞定。”迪克说，仰着头，耸了耸肩，“我不需要你帮忙。”

“我知道。”蝙蝠侠回答道，声音平淡无波。

迪克并不认为他的回答里有多少诚意。 _他只是在敷衍他。_ 他略带恼怒，又有些失落地想道。蝙蝠侠只是在敷衍他。因为他显然搞砸了。

蝙蝠侠停顿了一下，还是补充道：“但是我的方法更快。”

迪克别过了脸，努力克制自己不要撅起嘴。

“我们还有很多事要做。”黑暗骑士眯着眼睛，用他可怕的，嘶哑的声音说道，“别傻站在那里。”

接下来的一段时间，在狱警赶来之前，他们拖着那些人渣和恶棍的裤腿，把他们丢进了属于他们的牢房里，接着重重合上房门，把此起彼伏的痛呼和诅咒关在身后。他们行动起来默契极了。迪克很满意地意识到了这一点。尤其是对待坏蛋这方面。

不久之后走廊上重新变得空无一物，除了那些被丢弃在地面上的武器和一些不小心溅落的血迹。迪克拍了拍手，朝着自己的牢房走去，却又在门口停住了。他知道蝙蝠侠正跟在他身后。尽管那个大家伙走起路来悄无声息。“你先请。”迪克说，弯下腰，绅士地礼让道。蝙蝠侠在他背后轻哼了一声，像是被他逗乐了，又像是在抱怨他不够严肃的态度。

迪克勾起嘴角。他愿意相信是前者。

蝙蝠侠漆黑的披风从他身边划过，迪克抬起头来，闪身紧随其后进入了自己的牢房，接着飞快地合上了房门。他可不想让赶来的狱警对他产生怀疑。

当他转过身时，他浑身的血液像是被冻住了。他僵在原地，瞪大眼睛，不敢相信自己看到的东西。

“你……”他的声音在他的喉管里咯咯作响，又向下滑去，“你……”

蝙蝠侠叹了口气。他向前走了一步，站在牢房的正中央，让自己的脸彻底从背光的阴影中浮现出来。他已经摘下了面罩。

他是本杰明·卡尔森。

迪克屏住了呼吸。这他妈的没有任何道理。蝙蝠侠为什么会是本杰明·卡尔森？为什么本杰明·卡尔森会穿着蝙蝠侠的制服？除非——

“这是计划的一部分。”蝙蝠侠说，他的声音从本杰明·卡尔森的口中说出显得如此违和，同时又完美地合乎逻辑。该死地，合乎逻辑。“你做得很好，迪克。”

“从头到尾那都是你？”迪克克制着自己的情绪，但他的声音还是在微微发颤，“你现在是不是要告诉我，根本没有本杰明·卡尔森这个人，一切都是你编造出来的？只是因为你需要这个身份来为你的计划做掩护？”

“不。”蝙蝠侠叹了口气。那张属于卡尔森的脸上的神情和布鲁斯感到受挫时一模一样。迪克终于意识到卡尔森始终给他的熟悉感受到底源于何处。为什么他之前见鬼地没有意识到？为什么他没有见鬼地发现那张面孔下面其实藏着他认识了大半辈子的布鲁斯·韦恩？

“不，迪克。”蝙蝠侠说，顽固地皱着眉，“事实比你想象得复杂得多。”

“那就解释给我听。”迪克低吼道，抱起手臂，在属于本杰明·卡尔森的床沿上坐了下来，“我们有一整夜的时间， **本** 。”

****


End file.
